JADE
by HinoteTskui
Summary: She's crazy, poor, down on her luck, and looking to start over. Jade, cousin of Tyson,the arch enemy of Rei, but melts over Kai, and likes to play tricks on Max. What are they going to do when the old brother shows up, and Jade wants to kill him?


Jade

Chapter 1

Meetings

By: _HinoteTskui_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade I only have rights to Jade and her story and this take on the their world. **

_You had your chance, you blew it_ o_ut of sight, out of mind_ s_hut your mouth, I'm so out of here._**  
**

* * *

"Tyson I need to talk to you" Hillary called while walking straight into his room; she didn't knocked before, why would she, when she has known him since they were in middle school. They have also been going out since there senior year in high school. So with no worries she pushed passed some luggage bags, and ripped the soft blue blankets of the stander double bed.

She stood shocked for a few moments, not quite understanding what she was seeing. It was not Tyson's bluish messy hair, or hard build body. But a mess black hair, that was almost out of its bun, short slender lags, and full round breast.

Still with the blanket in her hand and half way on the floor Hillary just looked at the woman that was in her boyfriends bed, and the fact that this girl was wearing one of Tyson long blue t-shirts, and not any t-shirt, one she had giving him last year for his birthday. Pissed was not a word to describe her.

Rage started to build up in her chest, her breading picked up, and the urge to hull the woman out of the bed and jump on her was so overwhelming that, she almost did.

"Hey Jade you awake ye…." Hillary spun around and glared ice at her soon to be ex-boyfriend, who stood shocked and panic in the door way.

The blanket was still in her hand, while tears of rage and heart break where streaming down her pretty face. Tyson clued in fast and threw up his hands. "Hil I swear this is not what it looks like"

"Don't bullshit me Tyson!" she snapped pointing at the pretty black hair woman that was starting to sture. "What the hell is this, who the hell is that, and why the hell is she in your bed, wearing your shirt, that I gave you!" her voice was ear busting now and the tears where flowing like a river.

"Please don't cry, it's not what you think at all….." Tyson took a step forward, while the woman in the bed sat up looking rather annoyed.

"Tyson!" she snapped looking passed the Hillary, "Why is your girlfriend yelling at 8 in the morning?" her voice was cold but calm. Hillary only turned to her with death in her pretty brown eyes.

"YOU!" she started only to have a hand clamped over her mouth, Hilary eyes where big with shock, she didn't even see the girl move.

The girl on the other hand whose name is Jade just smiled at Hillary and spoke in an very calm and clear voice "I'm not his lover, I'm his cousin, my younger brother is here on a work term and asked me to go with him so he wouldn't get lost. Grandfather offered to let us stay here, we got in late last night in the rain, I was too lazy to unpack anything so I kicked Tyson out of his room and stole his shirt." She took her hand away from Hillary's mouth and whipped away her tears "Understand?" she asked the crying girl.

"He told me you where coming tomorrow" she stated trying to get herself together.

"Got bumped up to first class when we hit Victoria" Jade stated whipping her hands in Tyson blankets and standing up to her full height of 5'2. "Sorry for the heart attack, I think I would have acting in the same way, well in a more violent manner, if I was the one standing over my boyfriend's bed and seeing another girl in it that I didn't know." Hilary smiled and sniffed.

"Sorry for waking you, so what is your boyfriend like?" she changed the subject, knowing the matter was nothing to worry about any more.

"I don't have one anymore" Jade state sitting back on the bed, "bastard cheated on me about a week before I left, so I dumped his ass in a river and burned all his stuff." Hilary just looked at her, unsure if Jade was being funny or serious.

"I'm serious, I didn't kill him if that's what you're thinking, the water wasn't even knee deep, and the fire wasn't that big, it only took one fire team to put it out." she laughed at the last of it, remembering the look of horror of her ex boyfriends face when he came home that day. Hilary tried not to laugh but made a metal note to not piss off the short woman.

"So everything is cool?" Tyson asked taking the blanket out of Hilary's hand before she got the idea to smother him with it.

"Sure" Hilary stated sending him a glare "You could have called since you where up, or a text message would have worked just as good, instead of giving me a heart attack!" she hit him upside the head. It wasn't hard but it still stung, Tyson made this known by rubbing his head and letting out a grown.

"Sorry Hil, you said you had early classes today" she let out a sigh and kissed him where she hit him.

"I know they were cancelled just as I got there, so I was hoping we could go on a date, but I guess that will have to chance since your cousins came early." She sighed, since she started school and Tyson started working for the BBA, going on dates or just plan being a couple was getting hard, she can't even remember there last date, or the last time they spend the night together.

Jade got the hint she stood and pushed the two out the door "Don't worry about me, little brother is already gone, I'm going for a run, you two have fun.. Okay"

Tyson went to protest bit Jade shut the door in his face "I don't want to see you two until tomorrow" she yelled thought the door while she crossed her arms over her chest and smirked. _There that was my good dead for today._

Jade didn't know the area very well, it has been about 10 years since she was last visited her baby cousin and grandfather. Her mother lived in eastern Canada and her father lives in Las Vegas. After the messy divorce they wanted to be as far apart as possible without leaving North America. This was after their very loud breakup when Jade was 2 years old. She doesn't remember it but her older brother who was 6 years older at the time does and he doesn't like to talk about it.

Now her younger brother was still in her mother's stomach when this split happened so he doesn't really care all that much about it.

She and her brothers spent a lot of their summers in the neon city, and got into a lot of trouble there as well. Her older brother was a drinker and loved woman a bit too much, and as he got older it got worst.

The younger one loved computers and had and still has a bad habit of hacking into the casinos mainframes and messing with the games.

Jade well she was a tomboy and loved to cause trouble.

So to keep her and her brothers out of trouble her father put them in mixed martial arts. Her older brother didn't care for it to much, but he managed to get himself a name and even more popular with the ladies.

The younger one just uses it to stay in shape.

Now Jade got very got good and soon she was competing in torments all over the world, so now at the age of 22 she was back in Japan helping her little brother out with his work term at a gaming company and at the same time trying to put her life back into order.

Poor Jade just got fired from her job, after she got kicked out of college for reasons she can't understand fully but knows who started the rumor. Her boyfriend of 3 years cheated on her with her best friend; let's say they are not best friends any more. And besides her last pay check she was broke.

So running right now was the only thing keeping her from either 1) Throwing herself in front of a moving car 2)screaming like a crazy person, or 3)becoming homeless and telling people that bobby the cat was the new god. Not a way anyone wants to spend their life.

She took in a deep breath and calm her heart that was speeding up as she thought about her messed up life. _I wondered _she thought as a river came into view _is it possible to have a mid life crises at 22? _She stopped at the river and sighed and shook her head. _Crises or not, I need to train if I can win that torment next month then I can use the prize money to go to a new college and start over. _With a happy thought she went over the little hill to the river bank, this is where she was going to train for the next month, hopefully she will improve enough to win her life back.

Tyson and Hilary where at a small fair that came to their neighborhood every summer; young kids and teens bustled around with stuffed animals and cotton candy. Mothers where running after their kids who were too excited about the rides and of course there was that random person puking in the garbage can.

This made Tyson smile; it brought back good memories of his childhood, a childhood that was still with his parents and older brother. The lights, the sounds, the smells and the rides, all the same, and all very fun; he often came here alone when the fair was in town, after the death of his mother and the disappearance of his father and soon after his brother. This was the only place where he could hang on to those good times, it kept his memories real. The only other people he came here with were Jade and Doug, his cousins. That was 10 years ago, another one of his happy memories, before he met the beybreakers and Hilary.

"So what do you want to do first?" her voice broke him from his childhood memories and he smiled, it was time to make new memories with the woman he was going to love, for as long as he was able.

He pulled on her hand and led her into the crowd "Anything you want" he exclaimed throwing her his trademark smile and warm eyes. _Anything you want._

"Have you seen Tyson today?" Max turned around at the sound of his friends voice. He was in his father shop, a summer job to lay over until his next college term starting in the fall.

The blonds blue eyes lit up as he smiled at his long time cat eyed friend. "Not today Rei, but I did seen him and Hilary together earlier this morning, I didn't have time to ask what they were doing, but I'm guessing they're having some couple time." he winked and snickered.

Rei rolled his eyes with a sigh of understanding "Still hard to get use to. Even though their fighting is more comical now" he also snicker at a old memory.

"True enough, but I'm pretty sure his cousins were suppose to get in today, so they could have gone to get them" Max wonder as the door bed rang, he rolled his eyes working wasn't something he enjoyed doing.

"Maybe so, I'll be off now, there's a marshal arts torment next month, need to get in some good training time before we start our early morning beyblade training, have fun" Rei joked as he turned with a wave, knowing how much his friend hated working.

Max rolled his eyes "Yea yea, good luck with that" he mumbled with a wave of his own.

Jade twisted in the air before falling out of her multiple back flips. Her knees bucked as she landed on the soft ground. Sweet dripped down her back and neck as she sucked back deep draws of air.

She closed her eyes and calmed her breathing and heart. In and out, in and out; music from her iPob blasted in her ears. This was strength training, and she needed something to take her mind off her whacked out life.

She bent her knees slightly and tens her musicals, she inhaled and through her body weight back at the same time throwing out her lag to its full length. But something usual happened; instead of her lag smoothly whipping though the air it stopped mid kick, hard. This shocked and scared Jade. She hit something, or someone and her lag was still in the air.

Her eyes snapped open she blinked a few times to make sure she wasn't seen things. A man with blackish blue hair and shocked golden eyes, stood with her lag in a tight grip at the base of his chin just at the left side. Red fingerless gloved graced his hands, hands that held her lag just inches from his chin, one griped the back her black running sneaker, while the other had a death grip around her ankle.

They stood starring at one another with shocked eyes, one freaking out cause she could have hurt someone and the other freaking out cause her almost had a broken chin. Not a good standing on either side.

"Umm,," the man started with a wondering look while losing his grip on her lag.

Jade came back her senses and pulled her lag back quickly; she almost losing her balance but steadied herself in time. Falling over wouldn't make the matter any better. "I'm so sorry" she started while pulling off her head set. "I didn't think someone would sneak up behind me" she added in a panic. "Are you aright?". The question was automatic, even though he was clearly fine.

"You should pay more attention" he started pretending to be mad. "What if I was a child, or just someone passing along with no knowledge of marshal arts?" there was harshness in his voice that he wasn't pretending.

Jade placed a hand over her month before getting made herself. "You shouldn't have snuck up behind me!"

This took him back a little, "It doesn't matter, and I'm pretty sure if you hadn't had your headphones on, you would have heard me, you have been trained in that haven't you?" He snapped back at her, he could feel his face going read. He watched Jade's eyes fill with shock and anger, she knew he was right, but her pride wasn't going to let him have his victory.

"Don't lecture me about training" she snapped back her own face going red with anger and embarrassment. "I know my training, so fuck off!" her Japanese changing to English at the last of it. She was fluent in Japanese but when she was angry, it was English all the way, she was born in Canada, and only visited Japan a few time to visit her father's family. So she didn't have an accent, or the looks, she was her mother's daughter all the way.

The man was taken back, he knew what she said, his American friend often used that phrase when he was pissed off, or when joking around with his father or American friends. His eyes glared at her "You do, do you" he got into his fighting stand "prove it" he hissed provoking her.

She match his glare with own of her own, her green eyes held fighting fury "fine!" she snapped throwing down her iPob and headphones "fucken bastard" she hissed getting into her own fighting stance. "don't cry when I kick your ass" she added before charging at him.

On the bridge overlooking the river bank stood a amused captain. His two toned hair rusting in the light summers wind. His strong arms riddled in black tattoos crossed over his hard chest. A smirked reached his ruby-gray eyes. His name was Kai Hiwatari and this was the first time has seen his team-mate so riled up and willing to fight so easily.

Kai had stopped a few minutes ago when he spotted the woman flip and twisted in the air, and when she almost knocked his un-expecting friend to the ground. Who was running and not paying attention when Jade swung out her lag in a training blow. The caption knew that the only thing that saved his friend was his cat like reflexes.

"I wonder who's going to win?" he whispered to himself in a very amused voice. But in the back of his mind he was hoping his team mate didn't get hurt, then he would have to go look for a replacement for the team. A growling process he didn't want to go though.

Jape blocked his arm and kicked out his shin, her attacker when down hard. She took this chance to spin her body lashing out her lag for a hard kick. She wasn't holding back, she wanted to knock him out.

He saw this out of the corner of his eye and threw up his arm and caught her kick, with his other hand palm out he stuck the back of her knee. The sudden pain brought Jade to the ground in a turn flip. Pushing the pain aside she rolled over on her back and quickly pushed her body weight back and flipped to her feet just in time to miss the high kick meant for her back. Ground separated and scattered from impact. He had a lot of power to him, but Jape had a lot of skill and brains.

Kai watched them, and was a little shocked that Rei his team mate was going all out in this fight, he knew how strong Rei was and he knew that if he made contact with the woman, he would seriously hurt her, or worst. All in all he was impressed with the woman, she was highly skilled and moved with thought and originally. It was clear along with her Martial arts she had street fighting under her belt. It was also clear that this woman was fighting on the streets before she started learning other fighting arts.

But was this enough?

Kai watch as she dropped her guard and caught a kick from Rei, she pulled the lag into her chest and struck down with her elbow from her free arm. He cringed and went to drop his lag but she held on and twisted his lag as he pulled back. This, Kai could see cause a great deal of pain to his friend, and he came to the conclusion that if he didn't stop this fight they were going to kill each other.

Rei fell to the ground he didn't even have time to think before Jade was on him her ties had his chest in a tight grip while her forearm was pressed dangerously to his neck. "Yield yet" she asked pushing harder.

With a choked smirk he pushed his body weight foreword. They flipped and landed in the reverse position. Now he was the one on top with his thies pressed hard on her chest and his forearm on her neck. But there was no fear in her eye, just anger. "Yield yet?" he smugly mimicked.

"Go.." she stressed grabbing his forearm with her right hand "fuck..:" she pushed out twisting his arm, he cringed and loosen his grip. "Your…:" she kicked up and forward with her lag, her knee making contact with Rei's back "self!" he let out a gasp of pain as he went flying off Jade. His body did a flip before skidding on the ground. Jade rolled over on her stomach and quickly pushed herself off the ground and to her feet.

Rei was also up; they both circled each other waiting for the other to move. Both where sporting some nasty cuts and burses; Jade had a split lip and her arms and lags where scratched up from being thrown to the ground multiple times. Rei was no better with dark burses forming on his arms and legs, there was a cut on his right eyebrow, just little blood but not much, merely a flesh wound.

Both look like hell though, dirt and grass stains covered there cloths. Jade's hair was half out of its bun but it still kept all her hair out of her face. Her light blue sports and white tank were ruined in mud, dirt, blood, and dark grass stains. Her black running shorts were in no better condition.

Rei was pretty much the same, his white sleeveless Chinese shirt was torn and covered in everything under the sun, and so were his running style shorts.

Both where breathing heavily and both wanted to win; what seemed like forever soon ended with a snap as both fighters ran towards each other, this was going to be the last hit. Jade skidded on the ground and dug her left heel into the dirt; she was going to give him a power kick using her body weight for leverage.

Rei was on the same level he was going to through all his power into this, a move that my cost him something more than losing a fright. But this was the first fight in a long time where he has gone head on with someone with as much skill as him, just not the same power behind it. He was sure if this was a guy, he would have lost about 3 hits ago.

Jade twisted her body around lag high in the air, Rei did the same, it was a matter of power now, and someone was going to get hurt, bad.

It was like time slowed down; she could see his movements, his moving hair, and his gold eyes. He was cute and she was going to break his face. All for what?

But before she could have second thoughts her lag missed her target, all she got was air.

Rei had been jerked back just as her lag just missing the edge of his foot. As she came out of the kick and regained her footing, she noticed a tall man, two blue gray hair guy with, strong arms, and a built chest. His long sleeveless nave blue trench coat rustled in the summers wind, his arms where crossed over that hard chest as he stood standing next to the man she had been fighting. He was looking down at the back hair boy; there was annoyance on his face.

He was mid kick when something grabbed the back on his caller and pulled him back, he landed hard on the ground, but was more shocked then anything. Rei had to blink a few times to make sure he was seeing this right. Kai his team captain had pulled him out of his fight.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed sitting up glaring daggers at his friend, Jade just snickered seeing this more amusing than anything else. But in the back of her mind she was relived, she knew that if she had hurt him or worst, she didn't think she could have lived it down. She was already feeling guilty for starting the fight in the first place, he was right, she should have been paying more attention to her surrounding, but Jade be damn if she tell him that.

"I don't need you hurt, last thing I need is to find someone to replace you!" Kai hissed not missing the confused look that came to Jade's face. He through her a look stating -don't-worry-about-it.

Jade went to say something then glanced at her watch "Oh shit!" both boys looked at her, worried she was hurt. "I'm going to be killed" she added turning on her heal and broke out into a flat out run.

Kai looked at Rei who was now on his feet. "Want to explain this?" Kai question, brushing off the woman outburst.

"No, cause I don't know what happened" he stated in annoyance. "She just, I don't know. It was like she pushed the wrong button and just kept pushing It." he threw up his hands and ran them though his messy hair. A heavy sigh escaped from his lips. "It was fun though" he glanced back at Kai with a smirk. "And she was cute" he chuckled and shook his head.

"I think you're crazy and stupid" Kai added with annoyance "Despite your power, she still could have done some real damage. Just look at you" his tone of voice didn't change and he was getting more annoyed. Rei looked down at himself and chucked at the sight of the dirt, grass stains, and bits of random blood. He looked worst then he was.

"It's not that bad, besides she wasn't even trying as hard as she could have." He placed his hands on the back of his head. "And I wouldn't have hurt her, I know you're thinking it" he added glancing at his friend.

"You where putting a lot of power into those punches and kicks" Kai walked away from Rei and picked up the black iPod that Jade had through down in a fit of rage. It was an older version about a year or so, the paint was chipped and looked like this piece of electronic had seen better days.

"That hers?" Rei asked looking over Kai's shoulder.

"Yea, here" he passed it to Rei and started to walk away "We're late to meet Tyson's cousins."

Rei pocket the iPod and tried to brush off as much dirt and mud as her could, this was not going to be a good first meeting.


End file.
